


I Have Never - Part 1

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Challenging a Scott and a charmer to a drinking game might not be the best idea, you never know what secrets you might spill.





	1. Chapter 1

‘I have never…’ Scotty paused and looked cautiously at his companions before grinning. ‘… not worn underwear when in uniform.’ Kirk raised his glass and took a swig, raising his eyebrows when he saw you do the same. 

It had been a really long day and when you came across Scotty’s secret stash you had given him your best puppy dog eyes, begging for him to share the good stuff. He had reluctantly agreed, realising that if he wanted you to keep his secret then he would have to hand over the booze. Working in engineering with Scotty was always fun and there were many evenings spent drinking and laughing after a hard day. You hadn’t been relaxing long before a certain bright-eyed Captain had stumbled across you, wondering what the raucous laughter had been about. A few hours later and here you were, unsure who had suggested the drinking game and already dreading the lecture you were going to get from the grumpy medical officer when you roll up for a hangover cure in the morning. It felt like these two were ganging up on you right now, each statement led to another shot and although you could definitely hold your liquor the light buzz running through your body and the slight blurring at the edges of your vision indicated that you were dangerously close to your limit. 

‘I have never had an erotic dream about a male member of the crew.’ Kirk threw out. It was a fairly easy shot in the dark, definitely lacking imagination. He was banking on the fact that after so long on board there had to be at least one guy you had subconsciously done the nasty with.

‘That feels a little specifically aimed at me there Jim.’ You glance over at Scotty and know there is no way you can bluff your way out of this one so you take a drink. Kirks eyes light up and his mouth opens, obviously on the verge of asking something.

‘I’m not about to give you any details, it’s bad enough you know that much.’ You laughed lightly and looked at your best friend and smirked. ‘I have never made up technical words to confuse others so I can pretend I’m busy when all I need to do is replace the power cells.’ 

‘Once! I did that one time…’ he protested before taking a drink as you dissolved into laughter.

Scotty was like a big brother to you and the problem with playing a game like this is that you just know each other far too well. Spending long hours together had created an instant bond and as well as the many in-jokes you shared somewhere along the way you had found yourself having really deep and sometimes philosophical conversations with the man most people viewed as a clown. 

‘I have never made a lame excuse to go to the medical bay just so I could see a certain temperamental doctor who could really do with working on his bedside manner.’

You almost choke on your drink but before you can say anything Jim’s voice cuts in. ‘Wait a minute… you… you like Bones.’ The look on Kirks face as the realisation hit him was priceless and had it been about anything else you would have found it quite amusing. It was a mixture of drunken surprise and confusion which you took as confirmation that your feelings for the stroppy, southern sex god would never be reciprocated.

‘Monty! I thought you were my friend!’ You tried to ignore Jim’s words, turning to glare at your best friend. ‘I keep your secrets you exasperating little Scottish man.’ You whined, fully aware of the heat flushing across your face. Great, now Kirk knows about your little crush there’s no way you are going to live this down. You’re just going to have to find another job on another ship because your life is now officially over.

‘Aye lassie,’ Scotty chuckled softly, reaching over and placing a hand gently on your arm. ‘and I keep yours but it’s about time you did something about this one.’ He had been trying to encourage you to make a move for months now and had realized that was just not on the cards. 

When you first encountered the magnificent doctor you had been struck with just how damned rude he was. Seriously, there was no need for him to talk to you like you were an inconvenience. Any trip to the med bay had you stomping back to engineering and complaining at great length about the maddening McCoy and what a pain in the ass he was. Scotty would smile at you which would infuriate you further but he could see where this was going. Before too long you would find little excuses to visit the medic, even though his manner towards you didn’t seem to change. The rants changed from how awful he was to how smart he is and soon enough you realized that you had a huge, massive, enormous full-blown crush on the guy. Although your feelings towards the good doctor had changed there was never any indication, no matter how small, that he saw you as anything more than a work colleague and so that was it in your mind. No point in making a fool of yourself. 

Kirk had been staring at you in puzzlement, trying to process what he was hearing. ‘Seriously, you have feelings for Bones? I mean you’re… and he’s…’

‘I’m what Jim?’ You raised an eyebrow, a look of innocence on your face but both men were fully aware that Kirk had to choose his next words carefully to avoid your wrath.

‘No, I just mean that, well, you’re always laughing and joking about with Scotty and he’s…’ Kirk paused, his attention momentarily taken by movement behind you.

‘Mean and moody and absolutely gorgeous.’ You interjected with a sigh. Scotty’s face had gone pale as he stared over your shoulder and even in your slightly intoxicated state you knew this was not good, not good at all. Your eyes went wide as you made eye contact with your comrade ‘He’s standing right behind me isn’t he.’ Your voice no more than a whisper earned a small nod from your friend and you scrunched your eyes closed. Yep. Nothing for it but to jump ship.


	2. I Have Never - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of challenging a Scott and a charmer to a drinking game.

Ducking rapidly down another corridor you slid into a service hatch and held your breath, hoping you hadn’t been spotted. For two whole weeks, you had successfully avoided Doctor McHottie and you only had another two to go before you docked and could look into a transfer. It hadn’t been easy by any means. You would have thought in a ship this big it would be easy to keep out of his way but it felt like every time you walked into a room he would be there with that damned sexy frown of his, and you had to swiftly backtrack before he saw you. 

The memory of that stupid night haunted you. The silence as all three men had just looked at you, waiting for you to say or do something. Eventually, you had scrambled to your feet and rushed out the room muttering some excuse about having drank far too much and needing to go. Even the thought of that moment made the heat of embarrassment rise in you along with a nauseous feeling. Yeah, the sooner you could get outta here the better. 

 

“JIM!” Scotty yelled as he saw his captain further down the corridor. Jogging to close the space between them he was glad Kirk had actually slowed when he yelled.

“Scotty.” He nodded at his Chief Engineer as they fell into step.

“Have you spoken to her? I’m serious Jim she’s planning on transferring as soon as we dock.” He had tried to talk to you so many times, reassured you things weren’t that bad but nothing he said would change your mind. Not only were you heartbroken but also totally mortified, paranoid that everyone on board now knew.

“She won’t, she’s just being overdramatic.” Jim could see from the look on Scotty’s face that it really wasn’t as simple as that.

“I’m telling you, Jim, we’re gonna lose her if we don’t do something.” They carried on walking in silence, both trying to think of a way to fix this before they lost a damn good engineer and a friend

 

“No. No way and you can’t make me.” You crossed your arms over your chest to emphasize your point. There was no way in hell he was seriously sending you to do a job in the med bay. 

“Technically I am your boss lassie so…” Anyone passing by would have thought he was giving you a real ticking off but you could see that twinkle in his eyes.

“Don’t even begin to pull that shit with me Monty.” You pouted, trying to hold back a smile as you knew you were about to get your own way.

“Okay, okay. You will have to see the medic at some point though.” He passed you a new job sheet, something wrong with the replicator in Kirks apartment.

“No, no I won’t.” You call in a sing-song tone over your shoulder as you grab your tools and head towards the Captain's quarters. 

You were practically skipping your way through the ship, so certain you had dodged a bullet and get an easy job out of it. Letting yourself into Kirks rooms you made your way towards the errant equipment and began to take off the outer casing to get a better look. After a few minutes you heard the door slide open behind you and a familiar voice say, “Damn it, Jim, I’m a doctor, not relationship counselor.” Your entire body froze and you held your breath. You were currently crouched behind a counter and there was no way the two men could have spotted you but there was no sneaking out of this one, you were trapped. At this point, there were several options available to you. You could spontaneously combust from awkwardness, you could scream to distract them and then make a run for it, or you could ignore them and just continue with your work as if the object of your desires and the Captain weren’t there. Taking a deep breath you reached out for your screwdriver and focused on the wires in front of you. 

“I wasn’t talking about me, you idiot. You like the girl so just ask her out.” Your heart dropped even further than you ever thought possible. Could your life possibly get any worse? Not only did you suspect everybody on the crew knew about your ridiculous schoolgirl crush on McCoy but you were now trapped, forced to listen to how he had feelings for someone else. This was a whole special circle of hell created just for you.

“You think I haven’t been trying?” he let out an exasperated huff and you scrunched your face, trying desperately to tune out the conversation and concentrate on the job at hand.

“All I’m saying is that…talk to her before it’s too late.” Jim's voice was soft, almost pleading.

“Too late?”

“She wants a transfer Bones. Scotty says she’s hurt and embarrassed and… as your friend, I am telling you not to let this one slip through your fingers. If you feel even a tenth of what I suspect you feel for her, don’t let her go.” There was a sigh and the sound of the door sliding open again. Slowly, with the conversation you had just heard swimming through your head, you got to your feet.

“Emma!”

Eyes wide you turned and looked into the azure eyes of Kirk.

“I think I fixed your problem.” You held up your screwdriver and attempted to smile.


	3. I Have Never - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of challenging a Scott and a charmer to a drinking game.

“I think I fixed your problem.” Your eyes were wide and you thought you should probably blink now, or at least say something more but your brain just wasn’t functioning. Kirk grinned at you as he realised you must have heard the entire exchange.

“I take it you will be staying with us then.” He leaned forward on the counter, his eyes twinkling as he watched you processing the information.

“Well, it would be rude of me to leave you now wouldn’t it Captain.” A smile played on your lips as you leaned on the counter, your face mere inches away from your friends. “How long have you known?” Your eyes fixed on his, looking for any hint of a lie in his answer.

“Long enough to have been on his case about it. I have to say I wasn’t sure he had much of a shot until our little drinking game though.” The smug smirk on his face was infuriating and you straightened up shaking your head.

“If you will excuse me, Captain, I believe Scotty has a job for me in the med bay.” You picked up your tools and PADD and headed to the door.

“Think Bones might have a ‘job’ for you too Emma.” Kirk winked at you as you shook your head and tried not to laugh.

Walking towards the Med bay you searched for the job you had turned down, desperately praying that Scotty hadn’t handed it to anyone else yet. You were in luck and your face lit up with a bright smile as you saw it on the rosta. Confirming you were taking it you placed your PADD back under your arm and practically danced your way to your next assignment.

Jim meandered into engineering with a swagger to his step. Scotty looked up at his friend with a grin, his PADD in hand. “Well, she’s taken the job so let’s hope this works out.” Kirk sat on the edge of Scotty's desk and grinned.

“When have I ever been wrong?”

“Well, there was that time…” Monty began.

“I mean about this sort of thing?” Kirk cut in huffing. Yeah, the first part of their plan had worked but this next bit was down to McCoy. He frowned at that thought. “Maybe we should just head down there, make sure things are okay.” 

Upon arriving in the med bay Doctor McHotStuff was nowhere to be seen which was a little disappointing. One of the nurses took you over to the route of their particular problem and you unscrewed the hatch, lay on your back and scooted inside taking care to bend your knees to avoid anyone falling over your legs and creating an incident that could cause McCoy to frown at you. That deep, intense frown of his where his eyes glowered all brooding and… You sigh at the thought and look up at the mess of wires above you. “Concentrate.” You scolded yourself, this was important. Running your fingers along each wire you searched for the source of the fault. Just as you were reaching up, tracing a wire back to the top of the console you heard a voice that made your heart stop. “Damn it, just make sure the container is stocked appropriately. Why is nothing going right today?” He paused, his eyebrow raised at the pair of legs protruding from underneath the diagnostics unit. He would know those legs anywhere, not that he had been studying them or anything, purely for medical purposes, he probably could identify most crew members from their… oh who was he kidding, he had spent far too many hours thinking about those legs. In fact, he was so busy staring at them, lost in his own thoughts that he barely noticed them move as you slid out from the place you had been working. 

“A little help doctor?” you raised a hand as you asked, hoping he would help you stand. Your voice was a little breathy and Leonard swallowed thickly before taking your hand and pulling you to your feet. You stumbled slightly and pressed a hand against his chest as you recaptured your balance. His hand was still entwined with yours and you couldn’t help but think how well they fit together. “Thank you, Leonard.” You looked up at him with a shy smile, eyes bright. You had never stood this close to him before and the scent of him was intoxicating. 

His eyes roamed over your face as he searched for the right words. He knew this was his moment, that it was now or never and he had a history of completely fucking this sort of thing up.

You realized that you had been standing like this far longer than social convention dictated and you looked down. Come on, you liked him, you knew he liked you, what was stopping you just jumping off that cliff and making a move? Giving him some encouragement? Your hand trailed down his chest, underneath that uniform you could feel every well-toned muscle making you sigh softly.

He could feel the moment slipping away from him. Damn it why couldn’t he just say something? There must be words somewhere in that huge brain of his, something useful but, as every time he was around her, his mind went blank. He tensed slightly under her touch and felt his eyes close, focusing on her fingers lightly running over him. 

Looking up you see the slightly slack-jawed expression on his face and you lick your lips. Going up on your tiptoes you run your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and delicately ghost your lips over his eliciting a low moan from the doctor. Spurred on by your movements his hands rest on your hips, pulling you to him as he presses his lips to yours, his tongue running over your bottom lip, begging for entry which you happily allow. The kiss is deep and passionate, filled with all the words neither of you had.

“Told you it would work,” Kirk smirked at his friend as they stood in the doorway of the med bay. 

“Maybe we’d better leave them to it.”


End file.
